Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road
|Spielmodi = Singleplayer, Multiplayer |Plattform(en) = PlayStation Portable |Medien = UMD |PEGI = 12 |ESRB = T |USK = 12 |Vorgänger = Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai |Nachfolger = }} Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road (jp.: '' Doragon Boru Zetto Shin Budokai Tzu'', eu.: Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai 2) ist ein Dragon Ball-Game und ist weiters in Japan, Nordamerika, Europa, Australien und Südkorea für die PlayStation Portable erschienen. Gameplay Das Gameplay ähnelt prinzipiell dem anderer Dragon Ball-Games, so bleiben auch hier die Verwendung des Chi und der Einsatz ultimativer Techniken gleich. Ferner kann man sagen, dass das Gameplay dieses Spiels dem des Vorgängers sehr ähnlich ist. Handlung Nach dem Sieg über die Androids und Zukunft-Cell, betritt Zukunft-Trunks World Martial Arts Tournament. Dort trifft er auf Zukunft-Kibito und Zukunft-Supreme Kai, der ihn über Zukunft-Babidis Plan in Kenntnis setzt, Zukunft-Majin Buu wiederzuerwecken und mit der Hilfe dessen Anhänger schließlich Zukunft-Dabura. Es gelingt ihnen nicht, Zukunft-Babidi und Zukunft-Dabura zu besiegen, woraufhin Trunks realisiert, dass er es nicht alleine schaffen kann, und so reist er in der Zeit zurück und erbittet die Hilfe von Goku, Gohan, Goten, Kind Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo, Android #18, Krillin, Yamcha und Tien Shinhan. Zukunft-Babidi gelingt es, Piccolo zu kontrollieren und so Klone der DB Z-Kämpfer, Friezas und Cells zu erschaffen, um Zukunft-Trunks und die echten DB Z-Kämpfer zu töten. Nachdem Piccolo aus Babidis Gedankenkontrolle befreit wurde, fällt Vegeta dieser zum Opfer, jedoch kann Goku ihn wieder zu Bewusstsein bringen. Die Energie des Kampfes zwischen Majin Vegeta und Goku erweckt Zukunft-Majin Buu. Dieser will sich aber Zukunft-Babidi nicht unterwerfen und so überlässt sie die Situation auf dem Schlachtfeld Zukunft-Dabura, während sie sich nach Neu-Namek aufmacht, um die dort vorhandenen Dragon Balls zu nutzen, um so Buu unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen. Jedoch können Goku und die anderen zuerst die Dragon Balls sammeln. Zukunft-Cooler und Zukunft-Broly, die nun ebenfalls auf Neu-Namek angekommen sind, vereinigen ihre Kräfte, um Zukunft-Babidi zu helfen. Die DB Z-Kämpfer kämpfen gegen sie und bringen Zukunft-Dende zur Erde, wo er Kamis Platz als neuer Beschützer der Erde einnimmt. Buu schließt Freundschaft mit Zukunft-Mr. Satan, wodurch aber Zukunft-Dabura Zukunft-Mr. Satan verwundet und Buu sich daraufhin in Zukunft-Super Buu transformiert, der wiederum Zukunft-Dabura auffrisst. Zukunft-Supreme Kai und Gohan gehen in die Andere Welt, um dort das Z-Schwert zu nutzen, jedoch befindet es sich nicht mehr dort. Zukunft-Janemba taucht auf, wird aber von Gohan und Zukunft-Pikkon besiegt, jedoch spielte Zukunft-Janemba nur mit ihnen. Nun müssen sie Zukunft-Bardock (Zukunft-Gokus Vater) rekrutieren, ebenso wie Zukunft-Gohan. Zukunft-Gohan ist sehr wütend über seinen Tod durch Android #18. Zukunft-Goku beruhigt ihn, während Zukunft-Gohan sein Potential freigesetzt hat und somit von Zukunft-Old Kai wieder reanimiert wird. Zukunft-Pikkon und Zukunft-Bardock können ihm einen Tag lang helfen. Nun sind alle Kämpfer versammelt. Später kommt Zukunft-Janemba an und stiehlt die Dragon Balls, woraufhin Goku und Vegeta fusionieren und so zusammen zu Gogeta werden. In dieser Form können sie Zukunft-Janemba besiegen, jedoch werden die Dragon Balls sogleich von Zukunft-Babidi gestohlen. Zukunft-Super Buu absorbiert Gotenks und Gohan, diese können aber durch Vegito (die Potara-Fusion von Goku und Vegeta) befreit werden. Zukunft-Babidi beschwört Shenlong, doch Zukunft-Mr. Satan spricht ihren Wunsch aus, um so die Erde zu retten. Außer sich vor Wut attackiert Zukunft-Babidi Zukunft-Mr. Satan, jedoch wird Zukunft-Super Buu getroffen. Durch Babidis Versuch, Mr. Satan zu verletzen, frisst Zukunft-Super Buu Zukunft-Babidi auf und transformiert sich so zu Zukunft-Kind Buu, wodurch Zukunft-Guter Buu freigesetzt wird. Die finalen Kämpfe finden statt und nach einem langen Kampf zwischen den Z-Klonen, Janemba, Cooler, Cell, Frieza, Broly und Zukunft-Kind Buu und den anderen, benutzen letztere ihre Kamehamehas, um Zukunft-Kind Buu auszulöschen und um so die Zukunft zu retten. Ebenfalls ist hier ein alternatives Ende möglich, welches dem Manga/Anime folgt. Charaktere * Goku (Basis, Kaioken, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) * Gohan (Basis, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Elder Kai-Freisetzungsfähigkeit) * Teenager Gohan (Basis, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) * Zukunft Gohan (Basis, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Elder Kai-Freisetzungsfähigkeit) * Vegeta (Basis, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Majin Vegeta) * Zukunft Trunks (Basis, Super Saiyan) * Zukunft Trunks (mit Schwert) (Basis, Super Saiyan) * Krillin (Basis, freigesetztes Potential) * Piccolo (Basis, Fusion mit Kami) * Frieza (Finale Form, 100% volle Kraft) * Android #18 * Cell (Perfekte Form, Super Perfekte Form) * Majin Buu * Super Buu (Basis, Gotenks, Gohan) * Kind Buu * Dabura * Cooler (vierte Form, Finale Form, Meta-Cooler) * Broly (Super Saiyan, Legendärer Super Saiyan) * Gotenks (Basis, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) * Super Gogeta * Vegito (Basis, Super Vegito) * Pikkon * Janemba (Finale Form) * Bardock Cheats und Freischaltbares In Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road gibt es durch das Eingeben von Cheats oder durch das Absolvieren bestimmter Aufgaben etwas freizuschalten. Diese Dinge sind nun in der folgenden Tabelle aufgelistet: Bilder DragonBallZShinBudokaiAnotherRoad-CoverPSPEU.png|europäisches PSP-Cover DragonBallZShinBudokaiAnotherRoad-CoverPSPDE.png|deutsches PSP-Cover DragonBallZShinBudokaiAnotherRoad-CoverPSPUSAlternative.png|alternatives nordamerikanisches PSP-Cover Videos Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai 2 - Another Road dragon ball z shin budokai 2 all characters and Z battle Externe Links *Offizielle PlayStation-Website Anmerkungen Kategorie:PlayStation Portable Kategorie:Dragonball Kategorie:Beat 'em up Kategorie:2007 Kategorie:Atari